Aberrant
Using ectoplasm is the way a typical aegis protects and enhances the physical body. Others have discovered that by directly altering the body, they can achieve similar results, although they might have a more grisly appearance. These aberrants often have misshapen or twisted forms, yet they are equally deadly. Transformed Body (Su) An aberrant learns to modify his own form, rather than covering himself in an ectoplasmic suit. The aberrant gains a +1 natural armor bonus to his AC. At 5th level and every 5 levels thereafter (10th, 15th, and 20th), the natural armor bonus increases by 1. An aberrant can modify his form in a fashion similar to the aegis’s customization, but his options are more limited. He can choose customizations from the customization list below, as well as new customizations exclusive to the aberrant. Because the aberrant is modifying his own body, he can wear armor as normal. The aberrant gains hardened strikes and brawn as a free customization. At 2nd level, the aberrant gains darkvision as a free customization. At 10th level, the aberrant gains improved damage reduction as a free customization. This ability replaces astral suit. Vim (Ps) The aberrant gains vim as a psi-like ability usable at will at first level as long as he maintains psionic focus. This ability replaces astral repair. Intimidate Beginning at 2nd level, an aberrant gains a +1 bonus to Intimidate checks. At 6th level and every four levels thereafter, this bonus increases by 1. This ability replaces craftsman. Psionic Form At 5th level, the aberrant gains 1 hit point for each psionic feat he has. Whenever he takes a new psionic feat, he gains 1 more hit point. These bonus hit points stack with those gained from the Psionic Body feat. This ability replaces Master Craftsman. Aberrant Customizations The new customizations presented below may only be selected by the aberrant archetype. In addition to the new options below, the aberrant can also select any of the customizations from this list. Adhesive Feet, Blindsense, Blindsight, Brawn, Burrow, Chameleon, Climb, Diehard, Energy Immunity, Energy Resistance, Evasion, Extra Arms, Flight, Fortification, Frightful Presence, Greater Extra Arms, Hardy, Improved Damage, Improved Damage Reduction, Improved Energy Resistance, Improved Evasion, Improved Increased Size, Improved Stalwart, Increased Size, Lesser Extra Arms, Nimble, Power Resistance, Powerful Build, Pull, Push, Quickened Attacks, Ram, Reach, Speed, Spiked Carapace, Stalwart, Swim, Tremorsense, Underwater Breath. 1-point Customizations Disjointed: The aberrant gains a +2 bonus on Escape Artist checks. Eyestalks: The aberrant’s eyes extend out on a pair of stacks, giving a +2 bonus on Perception checks and low-light vision. The aberrant is also capable of looking around corners while still maintaining cover. Tearing Sting: When the aberrant makes a successful attack with his stinger, it rips the flesh of the target, causing the target to bleed, taking 1 point of damage each round. The aberrant must have the stinger customization before selecting this customization. Stinger: The aberrant gains a stinger that resembles a scorpion’s as a secondary natural attack that deals 1d4 points of piercing damage. Tentacle: The aberrant grows a tentacle and gains a secondary natural attack with the tentacle that deals 1d4 points of damage. The aberrant also gains the grab ability and gets a +2 bonus to grab for every tentacle beyond the first he has. This customization can be selected up to 4 times; its benefits stack. 2-point Customizations Improved Natural Armor: The aberrant’s natural armor bonus increases by 1. This customization can be taken once for every five levels the aberrant possesses. The aberrant must be at least 5th level before selecting this customization. Obese: The aberrant’s base movement is reduced as if wearing heavy armor (for example, 30 ft. becomes 15 ft), but the aberrant gains extra hit points equal to his aberrant level and the aberrant’s damage reduction gained from his transformed body improves by 1. Poison: The aberrant’s stinger attacks deal 1 point of Strength damage (Fortitude negates, DC 10 + 1/2 the aberrant’s level + the aberrant’s Charisma modifier) on a successful attack. The aberrant must have the stinger customization before selecting this customization. Spikes: The aberrant gains the ability to loose a volley of two spikes as a standard action (make an attack roll for each spike). This attack has a range of 180 feet with no range increment and deals 1d6 points of damage plus the aberrant’s Strength modifier (if the aberrant is Medium sized; adjust the damage accordingly if the aberrant is a size other than Medium). All targets must be within 30 feet of each other. The aberrant can launch only 24 spikes in any 24-hour period. Tear Flesh: When the aberrant has successfully grabbed a creature with its tentacles, he deals 1d6 damage per attached tentacle when target breaks free, The aberrant must have the tentacles customization before selecting this customization. 3-point Customizations Toxic: A number of times per day equal to the aberrant’s Constitution modifier (minimum 1/day), the aberrant can envenom a weapon that he wields or one natural attack with toxic saliva. Applying venom in this way is a swift action and the aberrant is immune to this poison. Aberrant Saliva: Injury; save Fort DC 10 + 1/2 aberrant level + the aberrant’s Constitution modifier; frequency 1/ round for 6 rounds; effect 1d2 Dex; cure 1 save. 4-point Customizations Protective Shell: The aberrant gains the ability to form a protective shell around his entire body, but loses his ability to move while it is active. As a full-round action, the aberrant gains heavy fortitifcation and doubles his damage reduction from transformed body, but he cannot make attacks of opportunity. The aberrant must be at least 12th level before selecting this customization.